


Lord, I Have Made You a Place in My Heart

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-28
Updated: 2001-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title: Lord, I Have Made You a Place in My HeartFandom: Due SouthMusic: Dar WilliamsSummary: Fraser, loneliness, shame, and hope





	Lord, I Have Made You a Place in My Heart

**Password:** showme


End file.
